Shadow Shard Reflections
Overview The Shadow Shard Reflections is a faction in City of Heroes that inhabits the Shadow Shard. They were created by Uuralur the Mirror, who presides over the Garden of Memories. The beings that reside there are reflections of the worlds that Rularuu has consumed, though it is unclear whether he created them out of remorse or amusement. Uuralur has organized many of these reflections into a guard force that patrols the area and keeps the remaining reflections in check. Reflections do not count toward hunt missions, nor do they count toward badge totals. Villain Types Minions Circle of Thorn Reflections The Reflections seem to be exact copies of the terrors that exist on other worlds. It is unknown whether these mystics are Reflections of Paragon City's Circle of Thorns, or of the Oranbegans from some other dimension. What is certain is that they fight with the same utter disregard for life that Paragon City's heroes have witnessed many a time. Air Thorn Caster Earth Thorn Caster Fire Thorn Caster Ice Thorn Caster Thorn Wielder Conscript It's not clear whether these Reflections copy the Rikti of Paragon City, or those of the Rikti homeworld. Some of the forces at Firebase Zulu have theorized the former, since these Reflections are well-armed and trained for combat. Council Penumbra Reflections The Reflections seem to echo the villains of other worlds, not just in appearance, but also in demeanor. These Reflections of Council agents are expert soldiers, as skilled and deadly as any Navy SEAL. Penumbra Elite Fire Penumbra Elite Force Penumbra Elite Grenade Penumbra Elite Marksman Penumbra Elite Sonic Council Zenith Reflections The Reflections seem to echo the villains of other worlds exactly. The Reflections of the Council robots are disciplined, alert fighters, ever responsive to the orders of their masters. Zenith Mech Man Zenith Hoverbot Crey Scientist Reflections The Reflections seem to echo the villains of other dimensions not just in appearance, but in demeanor as well. These Reflections of Crey scientists are every bit as clinical and cold-hearted as those from Paragon City. Like their predecessors, they are also extremely well-armed. Medic Radiologist Research Assistant Researcher Scientist Nemesis Jaeger Reflections Reflections of living beings are common in the Shadow Shard, but copies of machines exist as well. The Jaegers take their name from the German word for 'hunter.' They're some of the strangest and most advanced combat robots to ever stalk the realm of the Rularuu. Gewehr Jaeger Werfer Jaeger Nemesis Soldier Reflections These Reflections copy the antiquated dress of Nemesis' soldiers to a T. They also possess perfect replicas of Nemesis' fine modern machinery. Most infantrymen attach their bayonets to special assault rifles that outperform all modern equivalents. Armiger Chasseur Lancer Nemesis Medic Reflections These Reflections of Battle Surgeons are charged with the vital duty of getting wounded soldiers back into the fight as quickly as possible. Of course, when the chips are down, they're not above entering the battle themselves. Armiger surgeon Chasseur surgeon Lancer surgeon Nemesis Support Reflections The Nemesis army's main support weapon is the storm rifle, a long barreled weapon with a bayonet affixed to the end. It fires compact shells that carry a tremendous punch, exploding with the force of a heavy grenade or rocket shell. In the Shadow Shard, these magnificent weapons have been copied exactly, and the Reflections wield them with a skill to rival Nemesis soldiers themselves. Carabineir Fusilier Grenadier Lieutenants Circle of Thorn Reflections The Reflections seem to be exact copies of the terrors that exist on other worlds. It is unknown whether these mystics are Reflections of Paragon City's Circle of Thorns, or of the Oranbegans from some other dimension. What is certain is that they fight with the same utter disregard for life that Paragon City's heroes have witnessed many a time. Energy Mage Force Mage Life Mage Soul Mage Crey Crisis Unit Crey Eliminator With their heavy chain guns and advanced training, these armor clad Reflections carry enough firepower to stop a tank. They're also almost as hard to hurt, though they are vulnerable to mental assaults. Crey Juggernaut With their powerful personal force fields, missile launchers, and advanced training, these armor clad Reflections carry enough firepower to stop a tank. They're also almost as hard to hurt, though they are vulnerable to mental assaults. Crey Scientist Reflections The Reflections seem to echo the villains of other dimensions not just in appearance, but in demeanor as well. These Reflections of Crey scientists are every bit as clinical and cold-hearted as those from Paragon City. Like their predecessors, they are also extremely well-armed. Chief Cryo Scientist Chief Plasma Scientist Headman Gunman It's not clear whether these Reflections copy the Rikti of Paragon City, or those of the Rikti homeworld. Some of the forces at Firebase Zulu have theorized the former, since these Reflections are well-armed and trained for combat. Mk I Zenith Warcry The Reflections seem to echo the villains of other worlds exactly. The Reflections of the Council robots are disciplined, alert fighters, ever responsive to the orders of their masters. Nemesis Soldier Reflections These Reflections of Nemesis' soldiers copy not just the skill of their predecessors, but also their discipline and devotion to their comrades. They're armed with the Nemesis lance, a long rifle that can also operate effectively as a spear. Their skill with this weapon makes them deadly at any distance. Captain Colonel Lance Corporal Lance Sergeant Lieutenant Sgt. Major Subaltern Penumbra Elite Adjutant The Reflections seem to echo the villains of other worlds, not just in appearance, but also in demeanor. These Reflections of Council agents are expert soldiers, as skilled and deadly as any Navy SEAL. Bosses Behemoth Lord The Behemoths are Reflections of demons from some hellish dimension best left to the imagination. These fiery demons inspire nightmares in all who see them. They can summon flaming swords to strike down their enemies, or breath fire from their mouths to incinerate all who stand before them. Crey Power Tank The Reflections seem to possess not only the abilities of the creatures they copy, but their knowledge and technology as well. These Reflections use Crey's perfected Power Armor to turn themselves into unstoppable juggernauts. Power Tanks can generate almost limitless power, which they can hurl at great distances. Crey Protector With their powerful force fields, heavy weapons, and advanced training, these armor clad Reflections carry enough firepower to stop a tank. They're also almost as hard to hurt, though they are vulnerable to mental assaults. Mk II Zenith Warcry The Reflections seem to echo the villains of other worlds exactly. The Reflections of the Council robots are disciplined, alert fighters, ever responsive to the orders of their masters. Penumbra Elite Archon The Reflections seem to echo the villains of other worlds, not just in appearance, but also in demeanor. These Reflections of Council agents are expert soldiers, as skilled and deadly as any Navy SEAL. Rikti Reflections It's not clear whether these Reflections copy the Rikti of Paragon City, or those of the Rikti homeworld. Some of the forces at Firebase Zulu have theorized the former, since these Reflections are well-armed and trained for combat. Chief Mentalist Chief Soldier Warhulk Reflections of living beings are common in the Shadow Shard, but copies of machines exist as well. The War Hulk is the largest and most powerful of these. It's a veritable walking tank, armed with flamethrowers, storm cannons, and an impressively brutal power claw. Category:Enemies